Awaiting a Prince
by FlopFlip
Summary: Harry Potter is finally released from the clutches of his greed driven family. With this new found freedom, will he be eaten alive by new horrors or will Draco Malfoy come as the prince Harry has always wished for? MXM OOC-ness Cross-Dressing
1. Petunia's Little Puppet

"It is most unbecoming of a lady to speak to gentlemen without the presence of a chaperone, my dear. Now come along, you have other guests to greet. Gentlemen," Mother nodded stiffly and with a turn of her nose led her young charge toward the ballroom. "I take it upon myself to raise you in this charming house hold, yet you find it necessary to bring humility upon my upbringing of you." She paused in her scowling as she and her charge curtsey to Lady of Pare. "What do you have to say for your inexcusable behavior?" The two continued in their voyage, circulating the room, making sure every guest saw them make their appearance.

"My Behavior was tremendously horrendous. Please forgive my bringing shame upon the family's name." Mother turned her nose at the apology. Harriett controlled her features, hiding the irritation boiling inside of her. How was she to defend hers actions if they were already considered 'inexcusable'?

"Do not let it happen again," her words strained with the underlying meaning. "Now my dear, go dance and make sure to be seen throughout the room. We can not allow our guests to leave here tonight feeling as if they did not get their fill of being graced by your presence. We are after all The Dursleys', nothing but perfection is brought forth to our guests."

"Yes, Lady Petunia."

"Oh, and dear. Make many acquaintances tonight, only to those who we know are wealthy enough. Lord Vernon shall be by later tonight to tell you of whom you shall," she paused with a nasty smirk twisting her face, "be warming a bed for tonight." Harriett suppressed the shudder threatening to wrack through her whole body. "Where are my manners, keeping you all to myself. You know what will happen if you bring shame upon the family, Harriett." Petunia's voice dropped low, only allowing Harriett to hear her threatening nature.

"Yes, Lady Petunia," Mother's young charge curtsied low and waited till the woman had vanished in the crowd to drop the smile, only just a fraction. After all, Harriett Potter-Dursley could not be scaring off any potential playmates tonight. That would just bring too much shame upon the family name.

Harriett made her rounds through the room, occasionally diverting her path to make sure she did not run into her Mother again. She had just finished laughing with Lady Zabini about the woman's trip to Australia, when her elbow was caught in a tight grip.

"Dance with me," Harriett smiled charmingly and turned with a wide-eyed sheepish smile toward her admirer.

"My pleasure, Lord Filch." Harriett had the audacity to blush at the man sliding his eyes over her body. "Business travel go well I hope Lord Filch," she ducked her head and brought his attention back to her eyes.

"Lady Dursley, as lovely and bold as ever." His smile was as terrifying as that of a ghoul. Harriett was not sure Filch knew of the invention of a tooth brush yet, but she was determined to somehow talk to his personal manservant into showing Filch the use of one. His teeth were on the verge of turning an orange tint, while many teeth were already molded down to stumps. "If you must know," Lord Filch tightened his grip on Harriett's waist and brought her attention back to his words. "Malfoy Law firm shall not be wanting for anything in the foreseeable future." Lord Filch leaned in and whispered with horrid breathe, "Tonight, Potter?"

Harriett simply smiled in reply, and for the sake of keeping her image in the ballroom, laughed lightly. "Oh Lord Filch, business sounded absolutely delightful." Harriett kept her demeanor carefree, and as the music came to an end they bowed. "I'll come wish you an invitation of farewell Lord Filch, if you are the highest bidder. Good day," Harriett straightened from the curtsey and continued through the crowd, smiling and occasionally pausing in her appearance rounds around the room to politely gossip with a group of women or giggling with the girls about the fine dukes and lords.

"Lady Dursley, might you grace me with this dance?" Harriett froze at the voice she had been hoping to avoid for not only tonight but also forever.

Harriett turned politely and smiled flatteringly at Sir Duke Lockhart. "Must you even ask Sir Duke. You could simply whisk me away and I could be putty in your embrace." Harriett prayed her breathlessness could be perceived as eagerness upon herself, rather than the fear that was grasping tightly at her throat.

Sir Lockhart gingerly kissed Harriett's offered hand and led her out on the floor. "Pardon my curiosity Lady Harriett; however, I have yet to see you eat, are you not feeling well, have you become ill?" Lockhart starred waiting for an answer to the seemingly innocent question. Harriett was saved a few seconds as they traded dancing partners, but then became reunited all too soon.

"Why Sir Duke, you must be careful when speaking to a humble lady such as myself, who is only here to serve your needs. For if I had not known better I would have thought you worry for my well being." Harriett laughed kindheartedly.

"We must go for a walk in the gardens," Lockhart's tone cut Harriett's laughter off, and she gazed, barely able to mask the fear in her eyes, at the now intimidating man. They stopped in their dance, and he quickly pulled her behind him off the dance floor.

"Forgive my boldness, Sir Du-," Harriett was again cut off by the demanding aura emitting from the towering man in front of her. With a last effort to be going anywhere with Sir Lockhart alone Harriett managed to squeak, "I mustn't go anywhere without a chaperone of Lady Petunia's picking." His arms tightened painfully around her waist. "Please lead the way," Harriett's voice was small, fear gripping her nerves, and shaking her body.

Harriett smiled befittingly at guests as Duke Lockhart lead her out and into the night. He did not stop his fast pace until well in the gardens, having dragged and forced Harriett to do all she could to keep up or fall face first in the dirt path. Lockhart turned blazing green eyes on the girl.

"Sir Duke, please forgive my inadequacy to have met you for dinner last week as planned. Lady Petunia thought it better I stay cooped, rather than risk my-," Harriett's head snapped to the side as an audible crack interrupted the cricket's song.

"Do not make excuses to me, Boy," his usual charismatic voice turned into a venom dripping hiss. "I will be the highest bidder tonight, Harry." Harriett shuddered at the malice frothing from Lockhart's lips. "You will have no reason, and no pathetic excuse to not come to my will. Your lovely Petunia will be unable to help you." Duke said the last part lovingly and softly as a couple strolling along smiled adoringly at the seemingly 'young-and –in-love-lovers'. Once they passed, Lockhart leaned in wickedly close, "You _will_ be mine tonight, Harry Potter, and you will be only mine. You will not forget, you will submit your body to _me_."

Harry could no longer control the shaking as Lockhart left him.

**Do you like? Please review! Reviews are like cake and I am a fatty for cakes :)**

**Sorry the chapter is so short, I promise that the more reviews I get, the chapters will become longer!**


	2. Fates Pillars

**Disclaimer: I do not own J.K Rowling's fabulous work.**

**To clear up any confusion: Yes, Harry is having to dress up as a girl so that the Dursley's have some extra spending money in their pockets. Harry is only ten right now, he has not received his Hogwarts' letter yet. Yes this is a Drarry. Because Harry is forced to play the role of a girl there will be cross-dressing. **

**Warning: Cross-dressing, abuse, rape, language... Anything else?**

**I want to thank all 132 people who have read my fanfic so far! I really appreciate it. I would also like to thank those who have added my story to their alerts list! It just makes me so happy! :) But you wanna know what makes me even happier? Reviews! So I'm giving all my loving out to Ose93 and carms-lian0592! Thank you so much!**

Chapter II

Harriett made her way back into the lavishly decorated ballroom, and watched the smiling guests all dancing and laughing joyously. Envy rushed through her as she thought over the procedures of tonight. Her thoughts were interrupted at the sleek, coy voice that slivered in the air.

"A pretty boy like you should not be cooped up and shown off in a place like this," a seductive voice purred into the unsuspecting girl's ear. Involuntarily a shiver racked through her body, but Harriett kept her eyes on the laughing, dancing couples. "I can surely think of many better places to display such a fine feast, such as yourself."

"A pedophile like you should be locked in a cell," Harriett hissed out.

"Just got out actually," Harriet could hear the pride in the voice and with a sharp intake of breath; she turned around with horror written on her face. "Miss me boy?" An all-knowing smirk was pasted on lips that Harry's body remembered, that his body would never be able to forget, no matter how horrifying everything had been. "Merlin only knows how I have missed you."

"Go screw yourself," Harriett spat, turning around to escape those haunting eyes.

"Oh I have been, for the past five years. With your image in my head, while I touch myself. It drives me wild, to remember you wanton moans. I just can't help by screw myself more." Harriett kept in her fear when she felt Lestrange's arms wrap around her.

"Leave me alone!" Harriett turned to glare at the intruding man, but regretted it when she saw how close they were pressed together. Harry began to try desperately to back away and out of the man's grasp, but only served to make the lust in Lestrange build.

"Come, let's go out back, and have a good time, I know you miss the way I touch you." His voice was sickening, and the stench of liquor chocked poor Harriett. The child felt so alone and helpless in this suddenly overly crowded room. Harry felt, even if he cried out for help, no guest would pay attention to his health, maybe only Lord Vernon, only to come and take his pay from this horrendous man.

"No thank you, now if you do not get away from me, you will leave me no other choice but to call for the guards." Harriett put on her best air of indifference and power, but Lestrange merely chuckled.

"Seeing you so upset," he leaned in and ran his arm down Harriett's side, "Makes me hard." Another shiver rushed through Harriett's body, as the sudden urge to make her lunch make for a reappearance gripped at her. "I bet you are still ticklish on your thigh." Harriett smacked his unwanted hands away from her, but he persisted. " Should I show you again, how your body craves and responds to my touches?" Harriett felt tears swelling in her eyes. "Look at me, whore!" His hands felt greasy against her arm, as he gripped it tightly.

'_Did no one see what was happening?'_ Harriett cried silently.

She kept her eyes diverted, already knowing what she would see, a look that was already burned into her mind. "I said look at me!" His demands were punctuated with the jerks to her arm, but his voice was hissed in a low whisper. It would not do to have someone come to the damsels rescue. Harriett kept in the cry of pain, and immediately opened her eyes when Lestrange's calloused hand pinched painfully against her wrist.

"Your eyes are beautiful," a small smile played on his lips. Tears threatened to fall over the brim of Harriett's eyes. "Let's take a walk to the gardens," Lestrange began to roughly pull Harriett through the chatting guests.

"I do not want to, please let me go," Harriett whispered desperately, fear almost chocking off her voice. Humid night air rushed through Harriett's struggling body as she was drug outside.

"Shut up," that harsh voice snarled at me. "I will have you, you will be mine! I have waited for five years, because of you! You will do as I say, Potter!" Pain erupted through Harriett's already bruised cheek when she felt that disgusting hands strike her.

Without warning, Lestrange attached his lips to Harriett's, and with a cry of anguish she struggled violently. Her cries were muffled, and more pain rushed through her as she felt both teeth attach to her lip and fingers dig into her carefully placed hair.

Harriett fell to the ground as she was thrown back, unable to catch her balance. Her palms became embedded with pebbles from the pathway, and she heard a awful ripping noise of cloth.

"I do not believe she wants anything to do with you, leave before I take matters into my own hands." Harriett started at the new voice, filled with such malice she visibly flinched.

"Well if it is none other than Malfoy's little boy," Lestrange laughed ruthlessly. "Run along and play with your dolls, this does not concern you." Harriett could not help but cry out in unconcealed terror as Lestrange's eyes darted to her crumbled form.

"Rabastan Lestrange, when were you released?" Lestrange's laughter fell short as he stared daggers at the boy. Harriett saw the dawning on the man's features as he took a hesitant step back. "Sure you will not forget it was rather a fool's game to mess with me last time. I can put you back in that cell if I feel like it, with a simple wave of my hand, a snap of my fingers, you could possibly even face the Dementor Kiss." Draco Malfoy turned and made his way to the girl still on the ground. "I was only nine then Lestrange, think of what I could do to your name now. Leave, before I decide to take things further." Draco smirked at the sound of Lestrange's hurried retreat, before he returned his attention back to the injured girl in his arms.

"Thank you, sir." Harriett starred wide-eyed at her savior. If there had been any on lookers watching their interaction, to them Harriett, who usually seemed so grown, finally showed her true age of ten, almost eleven coming week. Draco simply smiled down at the girl, taking note of the bruise on her cheek and her red-rimmed eyes.

"I am sorry I had not noticed you were troubled earlier, I could have saved such unnecessary violence upon you." Draco was captivated by the sparkling green eyes looking adoringly at him. For the first time in his full fourteen years of life, Draco felt a warmth spread through his whole frame.

"Harriett!" Lady Petunia's shrill voice cut through Harriett's fogged mind. "I have already discussed with you that it is most unbecoming of a lady to speak to gentlemen without the presence of a chaperone. Now come along, Vernon wishes to speak with you about the invitation." She grabbed the child's arm and began to pull Harriett toward the ballroom like a ragdoll.

Draco watched them go, with a sinking feeling spreading through his chest, causing him to feel the worst ache he could ever remember. "Harriett," the name flowed elegantly off his lips.

"What's this, my dear boy uttering a woman's name? I though the day would never come!" Narcissa emerged from the gardens she had been watching the strange interaction from. "We must celebrate!" Her smile was warm as she teased her son, and he smiled back lovingly.

"I am only eleven, mother. Please try and keep that womanly mind of yours away from me." They hooked arms and began to make their way back to the ballroom.

Harriett followed her Mother silently, listening to the reprimanding she was receiving. Lady Petunia only stopped speaking when they came upon Vernon who was crowded amongst many of his loyal lapdogs. With indication of one of the men's chin toward the awaiting women, Vernon paused in one of his tails, and turned to Harriett, after briefly kissing his wife's cheek.

"The night is young my dear little daughter," Harriett contained the flinch at the endearment from her uncle. "Go and laugh with your friends!" His laughter sent tremors or dread through Harriett. Vernon was only so jolly when the bidding was of the highest yet. "Oh, Sir Duke of Lockhart spoke of maybe showing Dudley the colt he is raising," Vernon's eyes locked on Harriett's as he spoke of the Duke's name, but then quickly switched to his wife's.

Harriett understood what she was to do. With a quick glance at the people closes to her, she spotted Lockhart in the shadows watching her predatorily.

"Thank you, Father." Harriett curtseyed, and then walked to her fate, which ushered her out the concealed door behind a pillar.

"You know the drill Harry, dear." Lady Petunia glared down at the small boy and smiled at seeing him so shaken. "This afternoon the lady's will be here for tea. At precisely one o'clock, you will serve tea, with the scones. Do _not_ forget the honey this time, boy."

"Yes Lady Petunia," Harry tried not to fidget in the collar that rubbed against his neck and tie that chocked him. He tried to ignore the boots that pressed achingly against his toes.

"Now, do not be late, do not mess up, and do not," she hissed the last word menacingly, "bring shame to the family name. You are a servant in this household, you are to do as you are told." Petunia straightened her posture and smoothed nonexistent wrinkles from her skirts. "Or else my sweet Vernon will come speak to you," her last words were spoken with an adoring smile, showing the love and affection she held for her husband, and then underlying giddiness she felt with the possibility her nephew might receive a beating.

"Must be our guests," and then Lady Petunia was off to the sound of female voices coming from the entrance hall.

"One o'clock, Harry, one o'clock." Harry repeated the new mantra desperately.

"If Corvus had not have been running a fever, Draco, you know I would have brought him instead. However, seeing as your sister is gone for the week, I had to bring you." Narcissa fussed over a stray thread on Draco's traveling cloak. "It's not as if you were my first choice. Your sister would have been by far the better candidate for this torture. She has put holes in three petticoats just in this week alone! Lady Petunia's tea invitation would have suited well for punishment." Narcissa huffed in agitation. "Don't sulk, Draco, it is most unbecoming of a Malfoy heir. Besides maybe, the charming little lady you met last week at the ball will be attending tea.

Draco ignored his mother, finding the passing scenery relaxing.

"Really though, a _muggle_, trying to out shine the Malfoy name, as if that could ever be possible. Why they ever let the Dursleys'," Draco raised an eyebrow at his mother's obvious distaste for the family, annoyed by her ranting. "Into this society, will always anger me. Just because they were poor Lilly's relatives, and the only living relatives of Harry, does not mean they should be treated as royalty!"

Draco continued to stare out the carriage window as the silence indulged further.

"Actually… I am afraid I have not seen Harry at any of the balls Lady Petunia hosts."

"Lady Malfoy and Heir Malfoy," Petunia's horse of a face greeted them as they entered the front door. "So wonderful for you to come today, it is always a pleasure to see you." Petunia went to the next guest to arrive, giving the woman a warm welcome. "Since the weather is sweltering today, the patio would be unfitting for tea, come, and let us head to the drawing room." The women and their accompanied children followed Lady Petunia to the required room.

Harry Potter smiled charmingly as he entered the sunroom. He nodded politely to the women before stopping the trolley at the tea table. Harry grinned triumphantly at his successful setting of the table before turning to the chattering women and their glowering children.

"Tea is served, my Lady." Petunia turned her nose at the bowing boy and stood. She gestured extravagantly at the set before them all and smiled properly at her guests.

"Might we have tea now?" Her smile stayed in place as the women all gathered around the table and took their seats, all of them admiring and praising Lady Petunia on her excellent breeding of servants. "Oh, that little thing?" Her pitchy nasal voice laughed. "Servant boy, come here," Harry scrambled from the corner he stood in to Petunia's side.

**Did you like it? Was it too confusing? Too much happening at once?**

**Any suggestions I would love to hear :)**

**Oh I am doing a poll for what ya'll would like in this, pretty please go take it? **

**Or you know... Reviews are always nice too :)**

**Yes I just changed Draco Malfoy's age to that of about three years older than our dear Harry. If you don't like this change let me know and I will consider changing it back.**


	3. Unsuitable for Pigs

**Chapter III**

"He is far too scrawny to be of any real use, too weak to tend to the fields or even the animals. The only real use I get out of him is fine tea; he is an excellent brewer." Lady Petunia turned a knowing smirk toward the bowing boy, "And of course he does bring in his own handful of admirers, offering a very pretty pennies for this," Petunia's eyes turned hard as she regarded Harry. "This scrawny boy."

**_SCENE LAPSE_**

"A letter has arrived for you, Sir." The man sitting behind the desk looked up from the papers in his hand. The butler stayed at the door, poised as always, and only approached the desk at the nod from his Sire.

"Who from, Crooner?" His lord's brown eyes looked at the folded letter in the servant's hand, showing the sense of longing and desperation, but his face stayed in its usual uncaring façade. Crooner simply shook his head, answering the hope that had been in the question.

"It is from a Lady Petunia, Sir." The letter was placed on the oak desk, and then Crooner straightened. "If that is all, I will be taking my leave for the day, Sir."

Severus Snape nodded and was left alone in the suddenly ominous study. With hurried fingers Snape tore into the letter, uncaring about the usual role of calmness he had to act upon, instead his heart raced with the prospect of hearing any kind of bad news about his little beloved one.

"_Lord Prince,_

_It has come to our attention your relationship with my Daughter. You are here by, unwelcome to any and all gatherings that shall be coming. If you are seen near or with my dear Harriett, you shall be burdened with consequences unimaginable. Harriett has made it clear she wishes to no longer see you and I will only have the best intentions for my lovely Daughter. _

_Stay away, Lord Prince. I wish for this not to have to go any further. If you cannot restrain yourself from making an appearance to Harriett, I shall and will involve Minister Fudge._

_Lady Petunia" _

"The muggle thinks she can stop me?" Severus laughed to the dark walls. "Foolish woman." Severus Snape threw the letter in the dwindling embers of the fire. The little light it let off cast shadows across the man's face, causing him to look ghastly and haunting. "Foolish indeed," his eyes narrowed as he was ensnared in his thoughts, a plan already forming.

**_Flashback_**

_Severus Snape-Prince sat on a garden bench reading, fully engrossed in the potions novel that had just been delivered that day, shipped from Newfound Land. The ball his dear mother had brought him to was entirely a waste of his time, and when they had earlier walked through the extravagant wooden doors leading in to an overly adorned grand hall, Snape had sneered at the obvious wealth that had been wasted. His mother had left Severus' side fairly quickly to go and mingle with the other Ladies. Snape had ignored the party completely, and had eventually shoved his way through the crowd reaching his destination. The night air brought a small smile to Severus' lips, but he quickly pushed it away, rather enjoying the sneer he sent at people, he loved that he could cause people such discomfort. Adventuring through the paths in the garden, Snape finally found the spot he had been hoping would exist in such an overbearing atmosphere. _

_The gardens were just as extravagant as any part of the Dursley Manor, the roses at full bloom, not a single weed in sight, and the grounds filled with so many statues and fountains Snape was amusedly reminded of a graveyard. This spot however, that he had found was in the farthest corner of the gardens. _

_The moon, although not full, still let off enough light to encase everything in a white standstill. There was not a single statue in sight, what lay beyond him was a simple small clearing. Snape settled down in the swaying grass controlled by the light wind in the night air. _

**_End of Flashback_**

Snape smiled cruelly as he made his way down the hall of Prince Manor, and then went into his bedroom. Harriett had shown up sometime during the night, dressed in the lacy ball gown. Snape had been shocked to find a girl without a chaperone, wondering around in the night. He was even more shocked when she had stopped in front of him and had politely asked in the kindest of voices if she could sit with him. There meeting had been cut short however when her name was called in the night, and she had had to run off in a hurry, unable to promise another meeting. Her look of despair had torn and captivated Severus' heart, she had looked back longingly, but ran when once again her name was called, this time with a hint of anger laced in the voice.

"No Lady Petunia, it shall not be _you_ who involves Minister Fudge, but _I_." Severus Snape went to sleep that night with a wicked smile on his lips into cruelty.

_**SCENE LAPSE**_

Harry had been filled with discomfort at the lecherous lust gazes fastened on him, when his eyes flickered to a pair. He starred at the woman who was filled with embarrassment, whether for the atmosphere beginning to laden the room or some other reason Harry was not sure, but upon meeting her gaze he looked away quickly, seeing the pity in her eyes for him. He looked to the boy beside the woman and with a stifled gasp, his eyes widened upon recognizing the boy from the last ball Petunia had thrown.

Malfoy, Harry remembered the name. Malfoy had been his savior. Malfoy was watching him, his every move. Harry caught himself from stumbling over his own feet, when his aunt called out in her shrill voice.

"Serve the tea, boy," Aunt Petunia turned to the women, raising her chin, emitting her dominance, and silently demanding all others attention once again. "Sometimes I believe the boy is daft enough to rival a giant." The women around the group laughed haughtily, though some eyes Harry could still feel lingered on him as he made his way around the table. With a quick glance Harry was again trying to keep from stumbling over his feet as he became flustered upon seeing Malfoy's eyes still fixated on him and only him. There was no laughter from the pair, they only sat, seeming to listen.

Harry stayed silent, obediently making the tea to the women's liking. Their conversation continued endlessly and unnecessarily. Gossip really was all it was.

"Oh but poor little Dudley caught a cold and has been lying in bed for the past few days, Miss Anna probably gave him her cold. If her mother would keep the house in better condition and not laze around all day then they would not be living in such a despicable place unfit for the safety of any real human beings." Petunia laughed and the women joined in. Harry made his way around the table, serving their neighbor, Lady Ladin, and then her spoiled girl, who demanded ten sugar cubes. He continued to go around, appeasing the women's wishes.

Harry stopped beside the pair, and quietly asked what the Lady preferred.

"She'll have tea, nothing added." Harry made the mistake of looking up into the eyes of his savior when Malfoy answered his question. It became difficult to swallow down the lump suddenly in his throat. His lips trembled with the unspoken question of how the Malfoy heir would like his tea. A smile formed on the lips belonging to the eyes Harry couldn't seem to look away from. "I'll have a cube in my own, I like my things a tad sweet."

Harry blushed scarlet, and promptly turned to make their drinks. Once he was done, he began serving the other women, making sure to ignore the tingly feeling of eyes on him.

"If your little boy would stop sucking face with so many different girls, Lady Petunia, then maybe he wouldn't e so sick all the time." Lady Malfoy picked her tea cup up gingerly and sipped, before setting it down with a satisfied smile. "Thank you, dear." Harry nodded politely as Petunia had taught him. "After all it isn't just Miss Anna who is sick, there is Lady Tilly, Miss Tilly, Miss Para, Miss Cortor, and the list goes on." The women all giggled at the obvious jab toward Lady Petunia's ego, but the laughter stopped cold as Petunia turned flaming eyes upon the Malfoy Mistress that had spoken. Harry kept in his own laugh, but a snort came out instead, and he lowered his head, already feeling Aunt Petunia's gaze boring into him.

"I do believe, as his mother, I know who he is sick from." With a wicked twist of her lips she relaxed into her seat. "Unlike your own son, Lady Malfoy, mine at least finds interest in the opposite gender." The women once again began to snicker, if only to get back onto the good side of the host.

"You are quite mistaken my dear Petunia. My son has found a young lady of who he, I assume, soon intends to court, once he and she are of age of course." Lady Malfoy took another sip from her cup, and smiled adoringly. "What was her name son?" The women in the room waited with baited breathe, waiting like lions for new gossip.

"Harriett, her name was Harriett, Mother." Draco Malfoy swallowed his tea in one gulp and set it back on the plate rather loudly. He knew his mother was planning on making an extravagant scene out, might is as well add to it all. He took one more glance at the servant boy, and smiled fondly. There was something just out of sight that Draco knew was key about this boy, but he didn't know what. Like a scratch you just cannot reach.

"Isn't that your Daughter's name, Lady Petunia?" One of the women whispered.

Harry had just stepped beside his aunt to serve her tea when she had stood from her chair with rage radiating profusely. In a blur of movements, Harry's kettle slipped from his hands as Petunia's shoulder pushed into him, and then her chair tripped his fumbling feet. The kettle spun in the air, spilling the water in a windmill motion, and then landed on the tip of Lady Lockhart's cup, accurately sending her tea flying into the air and covering his aunt's Best Skirts. Petunia screeched, from unlady like words to more unlady like words.

"Boy! Boy! You just wait!" She turned blazing eyes and a red face to the two, now unwelcome, guests. "GET OUT!"

"We will be leaving," Lady Malfoy stood with elegance and her son followed suit. On the way to the door the woman stopped and turned to face the scene with a sweet smile on her lips, "Lady Petunia, the tea was excellent, my son might just have to borrow your tea boy to learn a few tricks from him." Harry looked up flushed while still trying to dab the tea from his aunt's skirts, with no avail.

_**SCENE LAPSE**_

The women were gone, long retired to their own homes. Servants came and went through hallways; only two figures were in the dungeons.

Harry Potter restrained his pained cries, knowing fully well that if he let them escape they would only further spur the whipping. His uncle liked the sound of his pain, Harry knew this, but the pain was at its worst, not yet numb, nor sharp stings. Harry's arms were shackled over his head, his face pressed against the cold stone floor and his knees tucked under him. He was stripped of his clothes, as they would have been ruined by this punishment and in the way for the later ones.

"WON'T BE SPILLING NO TEA ON NO ONE ELSE AGAIN WILL YA BOY?" Vernon yelled, while Dudley giggled in the unbloodied corner where he sat. "Stop you crying!" Again Vernon brought down the whip, cracking the air.

...It had at the time been a complete accident. Harry had only meant to take a curious glance at the women surrounding him, admiring him and poking him as if he were only, a slab of meat bargained from the butcher. However, Harry did not regret his actions that caused this. He would happily spill tea on his aunt's lap seventy times over, if only he was always able to have a glimpse of the grey-eyed boy that had watched him so intensely.

**A/N: I would really appreciate a few reviews and ideas and what you would like (or want changed)**

**Rather rough draft, sorry**


	4. Safe Haven

The weeks flew by, Draco's infatuation was momentarily forgotten as the Hogwart's day drew closer. In the Dursley's household Harry received his Hogwart's letter of acceptance. Dudley grew crueler in his jealousy as the day drew nearer, as did Vernon and Petunia in their hatred for all things magic, unless it involved their receiving of praise and fortune.

"Wake up, wake up!" Harry groaned at the abrupt intrusion upon his sleep as knobby fingers dug into his bruised side. Dobby only stopped once he was certain Boy was up. "Lady told Dobby: 'garden and market', Lady said so, she did!" The house-elf's frantic muttering scraped on Harry's sleepy senses.

"Thank you, Dobby." With a grimace and a pop, Harry stood from his mattress, stretching out the deep ache that had settled in his bones from staying still too long.

"Boy must be quick, Master will be back," Kreacher warned begrudgingly, heading off toward the kitchen.

**Line Break**

The market was bustling, patrons rushing to purchase their goods and be back safely in their homes before sundown. Harry drew his belongings closer, eyeing street urchins closely, for no matter how innocent they looked he knew better, Vernon made sure he knew. Looking at his list one last time Harry began the trek back to the Dursley's.

The main road he traveled was well worn, his bare feet padding softly on the broken gravel and soft dirt. The cool wind accompanying the lowering sun brought the fresh scent of peppermint, calming Harry as he struggled with the heavy basket of the goods he was sent for by Petunia.

The trees swayed gently, the birds called sweetly and Harry's thoughts traveled to the upcoming days. His heart soared as he imagined this school, away from his relatives, this school that was to teach him... magic. This school called 'Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry'. Harry felt light and giddy, his step held a light bounce, his eyes alive with happiness.

Upon reaching the fork in the road, Harry stepped onto the smalled road. Shadows drew nearer, and suddenly Harry was hyper-aware of the birds silence. With practiced movements, Harry kept his composure, only subtly picking up his pace. From all around the sound of breathing haunted his every move, yet Harry pushed on.

This wouldn't be the first time eleven year-old Harry knew he was being watched, and again he would not allow himself to be frozen in fear. "You can come out you know, I will not hurt you." Harry spoke softly, only a tiny quiver in his voice belied his overwhelming fear. Each time he would say this, each time he would only be watched.

Finally, Harry reached the servant's back door, and sucking in a encouraging mouthful of air he turned around briefly to search the surrounding forest before hurrying into the house.

For a moment he simply stood against the door, catching his breathe. Kreacher continued to stir his pot, seemingly unnerved by the hyperventilating boy in his kitchen. "Bring me the perishables, Boy."

**Line Break**

"My name's Padma Patil."

"And my name's Parvati Patil!"

"Do you mind if we sit with you?"

"The other cabins seem to be full."

Harry's head swam as the twin sisters spoke over each other, but he managed to get out a 'yes, of course' and his name. For the rest of the ride to Hogwarts the sisters eagerly shared their summer in _d__etail_.

In another cabin Draco Malfoy sat regally, watching the scenery pass in a blur.

"Already missing your mother, Dagon?" Theodore Nott nudged, only to be swatted at.

"No, I know that look!" Zacharias Smith's broad grin spoke volumes. "He's thinking of long legs and subtle curves!" The two friends laughed at the sudden embarrassment blossoming Draco's cheeks and traveling down his neck.

"I am not!" His squawk only fueled on his two friends whistles. Draco Malfoy then lunched at his dying-of-laughter friends and proceeded to pulverize them.

"This is most unbecoming of young gentlemen," Pansy sneered as she marched in and flopped on Draco's previous seat. "Disgraceful, what would your mother have to say." Draco pondered whether Pansy practiced every morning her upturned nose pose.

"How wonderful of the young lady Parkinson to grace us, mere humble servants, with her presence!" Nott instantly fell to the ground and began to kiss the well polished boots. Smith fell beside his friend, although not able to hold back his snickers as he to slobbered over the shinny shoes.

"Gross, will you two stop, buffoons!"

Draco sat and laughed heartedly at the boys antics. Finally, Smith and Nott pulled away and sat beside Draco. "Why are you here, Pansy?"

"Could I not be here to inquire how summer treated you all?" Pansy took into stride the silence, "I was passing by when I heard you were smitten by some girl. I wish to know who it is so that I may put in my two cents on whether she will be a good Mistress for you, in the foreseeable future."

"I will not tell you, for it is none of your business!"

Pansy looked to be about to argue, when Cederic Diggory poked his head in through the door. "Hey, only five minutes before we stop, might wanna begin changing, gotta make a good impression on the newcomers!"

"As if he wasn't already so hard to deal with, now he suddenly thinks he has the power of a Headmaster to order us around, all because he was named Headboy." Pansy grumbled.

"Yet again," Smith hauled himself from his slouched position on Nott and grabbed his uniform.

"Scandalous! Wait for the lady to leave the room!" Pansy squealed, turning bright pink.

"I see no lady," Nott chirped, fluidly dodging a jelly jinx.

Once Parkinson was gone and the door was shut Smith and Nott zeroed in on the boy that thought he got away. "Spill!"

"What!"

"Tell us all the dirty details!" Smith pounced on his bleach blond friend. " Summer love!"

"Nothing happened, I only met her once." Draco muttered darkly, jerkily pulling on his robe.

**Line Break**

The Castle hummed with magic. Harry stared in awe at the magnificent structure looming in the dark, windows lit and dazzling. As they made their way to the Grand Hall Harry's eyes couldn't move fast enough, he brain couldn't process quickly enough for all the sights and wonders he was surrounded by.

The Castle thrummed, welcoming him.


	5. Genuine

**A/N: Let me know what you think.  
><strong>

As the hat lay upon his head Harry was enveloped in silence, until a soft baritone invaded his thoughts. Harry jerked in surprise at the sudden presence but a soothing cares to his mind calmed him.

"Sorry, my child." The hat fell more securely on unruly hair. "I did not mean to frighten you." Harry could feel movement in his mind. "Poor boy, always living tense. These walls will bring you comfort for She has already felt your tired soul. Like all good Mothers, She will care for you."

"You know?" Harry's voice was meek, his small body hunched in on himself, trying to disappear.

"I _see_" the hat again wiggled before breathing calmly. "Now, I give you two options to which you must choose. Pick wisely youngling, lest you fall to your doom. Ravenclaw or Slytherin, which shall you be?"

"You are allowing me to pick?" the hat stayed quiet, unwilling to answer a redundant question. "Can it not be a different House?"

_"You are not to be in the House of your father." _Harry's heart grew heavy, his uncle's earlier departing words crushing his lightened spirit.

"Ravenclaw!" the hat bellowed, and Harry was overwhelmed by the vibrations bombarding him as the hat was lifted off by McGonagall.

The Ravenclaw table erupted in applause, the other tables seemed crestfallen. Draco Malfoy looked contemplative.

"Pansy," the pug-faced girl turned eagerly toward him, immediately dropping her conversation with Crabbe. "Find me information on the Ravenclaw boy."

"A half-blood like him?"

"Jealousy leaves an ugly color on you, dear." Nott tsked and took a drink from his goblet. "Marring such pristine features such as your's, hardly beneficiary. Now, do as the Slytherin royal requires, no back talk from lowly subordinates."

**Line Break**

"Congratulations on your new accommodations, Mr. Evans."

Harry faltered as his professor strolled alongside him, startling him from his reading. "Professor Snape!" The boy could not help the smile that split his face. "How are you?" Harry bit back his comment of having not seen much of the man during the summer balls.

"I am fairing well. You look positively radiant, dorm life is treating you like royal?" Snape snatched the book from pale hands and scoffed, "More of this silly rubbish?"

Harry's face grew heated, but he was use to his friend's barbs. " You can not tell anyone," Snape raised an eyebrow, "But Madame Pince is allowing me to borrow her collection." Severus leveled Harry with a look that clearly read: 'surrounded by gutter heads in clouds'. Harry barked a laugh.

"They _were_ treating me just fine until some know it all upper year came prancing and spouting aloud my parentage." Harry muttered and hunched in on himself. "Now they either stare at me in awe or suspicion, some even both."

"Let the idiots make fools of themselves, Harry." Snape glance around and then slightly lowered his voice, "My door is always opened to you, if you should ever need a moment, Hippogriff is quite an extraordinary species."

"Thank you, Severus." Harry took back his book and then quickly hugged the man before rushing into his classroom.

Snape watched for a moment as the boy left. He was above smiling but an affectionate: 'insolent Ravenclaw' insult still stained his lips. In a billowing of robes Snape headed back towards the dungeons where he had a class in less than five minutes.

**Line Break**

"How are you adjusting, Harry?" Hermoine sat beside the reading boy. Her smile was genuine as she inquired about the tiny boy's well being. "Everyone still being a booger with a broom up their butts?"

The two bookworms had found each other quickly, meeting on neutral grounds, the library. Harry had fallen in love with the brilliance he had found in Hermoine's eyes, and she had fallen head-over-heels about everything the boy had to offer. They met as often as they could, in the small alcove Madame Pince seemed to keep open specifically for the pair.

"Talk is starting to settle, but here it is just so... simple." Harry's smile warmed Hermoine's heart, her body automatically relaxing at the calm wavelengths emitting from her friend. "Find what you are looking for yet?" Harry looked at the books Hermoine had set down, and at the mention of her research she opened her book bag to pull out more. "If you carry all of that you're gonna be a hunchback before you start going gray." Harry swiftly dodged the wadded up paper aimed for his head.

"No, I have not," Hermoine huffed but opened, to Harry, a random book and stared at pages as if something might jump out at her with the answers for all of life's questions. "No!" Hermoine fixed a glare at Harry just as he opened his mouth. "I can figure this out, I just need... I just need a little more time." Harry could see how blowing it was to his friend as she admitted Harry's challenge was not as easy as she had immediately written it off to be.

"Grown men have still been unable to figure it out, so you can have all the time you need."

"Mind if I sit with you?" The two friends jumped at the quiet intrusion, they were baffled to see Blaise Zabini hesitant by their table.

Harry spied around the room, it was less then a quarter full. Hermoine eyed the boy and slowly nodded.

"Thank you," the Slytherin sat and then smiled, "quite a table we must make. All we're missing is a Hufflepuff." He smile faltered, disappeared and his eyes got wide and panicked as Hermoine narrowed her eyes. "I'm sorry, I've already said something wrong!" Blaise wailed in despair, "I always seem to put my foot in my mouth!"

"Forgive us, Zambini."

"Please call me Blaise," the boy quickly cut Harry off, but then again became quiet.

"Blaise," Harry smiled small, "forgive us, you just caught us off guard. Do not take us as judgmental, we are just surprised that-" Harry halted, unsure of how to word his apology, without coming of _as_ judgmental.

"We are surprised that you, being a Slytherin, would come and _ask_ to sit with us, who are not Slytherins." Hermoine's smile seemed a little on guard, but Blaise seemed unaffected by that as his shoulders relaxed.

"I'm new to this society, my mother and I just moved to England, so forgive me for not being a 100 percent Slytherin. Between us though they kind of give me the creeps, always watching like someone is going to slit their throats. " Blaise shrugged, but then leaned forward on his elbows, looking between Hermoine and Harry. "You know my name."

"Hermoine," Blaise kissed the offered hand, which the girl had meant to be shook.

"Pleasure." The boy practically purred and Hermoine's face flushed instantly.

"Harry," Blaise shook the outstretched hand and then the three leaned back more comfortably. "Do you already have homework to study for?" Harry looked at the boy's book bag, but it remained closed.

"Actually," Blaise looked around sheepishly. "I came here to sleep, figuring it might be a little more quiet, but something seemed to tell me to come talk to you and I was practically stumbling over my feet in the sudden rush. I'm glad I listened to the little intuition." Blaise smiled, his eyes crinkling.

"It certainly is a pleasure having met you."

**A/N: Just a few clicks to review.**


End file.
